El pequeño Cofre del tesoro
by Ceshuky Hana Joven Panda
Summary: Todos tienen un pequeño tesoro que protegen, y si se les arrebata podría destrozar parte tu sus sentimientos. Por eso es mi deber encontrar al dueño de este pequeño tesoro y no ver tristeza en sus ojos.


**Saludo a los lectores.**

Ceshuky- Hey, ¿cómo se encuentran?

Ramiro- en esta ocasión Ceshuky escribió un fanfiction de su juego favorito "Corazón de melón" (o Amour Sucre), no puedo creer que este celoso de Castiel y Armin, ¡es un juego!

Ceshuky- gracias Rami-kun, en este caso la Sucrette se llama como yo, ya que así lo juego.

Lika- Dejen comentarios de cómo les callo la historia, y si quieren que esta boba siga escribiendo estas cosas también dejen su comentario.

Ceshuky- Lika por favor no seas dura con los lectores.

Ramiro- ¡Es verdad! Si no te comportas te sacamos del "saludo a los lectores".

Lika- ¡Oblígame! (empieza a golpear a Ramiro)

Ceshuky- Oigan ya basta, bueno espero que disfruten la historia.

**El pequeño cofre del tesoro**

- Córrete del camino plaga.-Como otro día normal Amber se divierte apartándome del pasillo como toda princesa corrupta, siento que cada día quiero tomar su espantoso cabello rubio y arrancarlo, pero supongo que eso molestaría a Nathiel, mejor me tranquilizo. Me dirijo al patio, hoy se están encargando de limpiar los salones en la escuela, así que no hay mucha gente en el instituto, con excepción de los alumnos que ayudan. En el patio Castiel está hablando con Lysandro, me parece que están conversando algo relacionado con la banda, ya que Lysandro está leyendo algo de su libreta, me sorprende que no la haya perdido hoy. Castiel debe venir por un castigo que recibió al saltar unas clases, me sorprende que haya venido, tal vez debía hablar con Lysandro. Los ignoro y me dirijo al jardín, Jade está ocupándose de las plantas, ya que no estoy haciendo nada daré algo de mi ayuda.

- Hola Jade, ¿necesitas ayuda?

-Hola Ceshuky, bueno ¿quieres cambiar las flores que habías llevado a los salones hace un tiempo?

- Claro, permíteme- Tomo las masetas y me dirijo al salón de delegados, dejaré la maseta de las mimosas fuera del salón, Nathiel es alérgico a las plantas que dejan polen, entro y pongo la maseta de ficus sobre la mesa.

-Ceshuky, ¿estas cambiando las plantas?- Nathiel me sorprende por la espalda.

- Hola Nathiel, no me asustes así, si, me lo pidió Jade, me llevare la otra para el club de jardinería.- Pone una sonrisa y comienza con su típico trabajo de delegado. Salgo y cambio la planta del otro salón. Ambas plantas han sido cambiadas, misión completada. Tengo una maseta en cada brazo, pero logro abrir la puerta para salir al pasillo, al hacerlo choco con Armin, pero las plantas no se caen de mis manos.

-Eso estuvo cerca, ¿estás bien Ceshuky?

-Si, gracias, ¿qué haces aquí? Supuse que como hoy solo vienen los alumnos que ayudan con la limpieza en los salones no vendrías, y te quedarías en tu casa jugando con tu consola- suelta una risa y toma una de las masetas.

-He venido a buscar a Alexy, pero aún no lo he encontrado, déjame ayudarte con eso- Lo guio para ir al jardín a dejar las masetas, después de hacerlo me acompaña hasta el pasillo.

-Bueno debo ir al salón B para ayudar a limpiar y luego irme ¿Tú que harás?- Me mira con cara de pensativo por un momento.

- Buscare a Alexy, me pidió que venga para luego ir de compras, jaja.- Se ríe, me gusta cuando suelta esas risas.

- Esta bien, si llego a verlo le diré que lo estás buscando- Me muestra una sonrisa de agradecimiento y luego se dirige al patio. Me gustaría ir de nuevo de compras con Alexy, es bastante divertido. Voy al salón B y Ken está aquí, parece que esta ordenando las sillas sobre las mesas, el señor Farres me dijo que iba a tener "una" acompañante, se equivocó un poco.

-Hola Ceshuky, ¿acabas de llegar?

-No, deje aquí mi mochila y fui a dar una vuelta por el instituto hasta que llegara mi compañero de limpieza, y aquí estas, ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?

-Tu siempre tan servicial, limpiemos el estante de allí- Comenzamos sacando las cosas que estaban, unos libros, trapos y algunos útiles usados. Me agacho para limpiar la sección mas baja y encuentro una pequeña caja de madera adornada con unos pocos metales de bronce, ¿de quien es esto?

-Mira Ken, una pequeña caja

-¿Que tiene adentro?- trato de abrirla pero me doy cuenta de que tiene una pequeña cerradura.

-Parece que necesitaremos una llave, pero primero hay que saber de quien es esta caja, ¿alguien estaba antes de que yo llegara?

-No, cuando llegue no había nadie, y empecé a ordenar los bancos y las sillas, luego llegaste tú- Miro la caja un momento y comienzo a pensar, no vale la pena preguntar de quien es cuando justo hoy no están todos nuestros compañeros, y si la dejamos aquí con Amber rondando, solo porque su hermano está aquí, sería una pena que se la quedara.

-¿Qué deberíamos hacer Ken?- Pone una cara pensativa y suelta una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué no la llevas a tu casa y mañana buscamos al propietario juntos? Lo más probable es que sea de Lysandro

- No seas tan malo con el (aunque tiene razón)- Pongo la caja en mi mochila, pero olvido cerrarla, limpiamos completamente el salón y estamos apunto de irnos. Cuando salimos al pasillo me pongo la mochila y la caja cae al suelo de sorpresa.

-¿Y eso?- Oh no, Amber ha tomado la caja y la mira con cara de curiosidad.

-No, dámela- logro arrancársela de las manos y me pongo junto a Ken.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso es tu caja de recuerdos de ti con tu novio?- apunta a Ken y ambos nos sonrojamos, trato de hablar, pero tartamudeo palabras incomprensibles.

-Te equivocas Amber, y si así fuera a ti no te incumbiría en lo más mínimo- Ken habla enojado, me toma el brazo casi fuerte, como si estuviera enfadado o nervioso, me lleva hasta el patio, en donde se calma y ya no está sonrojado.- Lo siento, ¿te lastime?

- No, está bien- caminamos juntos hasta la cafetería que se encuentra cerca del instituto, luego nos despedimos cada uno va por su lado. Estoy tranquila sabiendo que ahora la caja esta en mi mochila cerrada, llego a mi casa, la saco y la dejo sobre mi escritorio, ahora que me doy cuenta esta vez llegue bastante temprano a casa. Observo la caja preguntándome de quién será, tal vez tenga algo importante, es una suerte no tener la llave, siendo tan curiosa de seguro la abriría.

Ya es de mañana, no he dormido bien pensando de quien era la caja, espero no andar despistada en clase. Pongo la caja dentro de mi mochila con los útiles y carpetas, desayuno algo ligero y me dirijo al instituto para saber de quién es este cofre del tesoro, y que joyas conserva dentro. Voy por el camino del parque y me encuentro con Lysandro.

-Hola Lysandro- lo saludo con la mano y él se percata de mi llegada con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días Ceshuky, ¿vamos juntos?

-Claro- le respondo feliz y con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro. En el camino le cuento del hallazgo de ayer para ver si él es el propietario del pequeño cofre.

-Es bastante interesante, si quieres mi ayuda estoy dispuesto a participar.

-Gracias Lysandro (parece que no le pertenece), si sabes algo puedes comentármelo-ingresamos al instituto y nos encontramos con Castiel en el patio- Hola Castiel, ¿Cómo estuvo tu castigo ayer?

-Ja, no hice mucho, además debía hablar de algo con Lysandro sobre la banda (lo sabía)- Lo dejo hablando con Lysandro de nuevo y voy al salón. Aquí esta Ken, parece algo entusiasmado. Comenzamos las clases normalmente y en el receso vamos al salón de delegados.

-Hola Nathiel, ¿no sabes si ayer alguien pidió que busquen algo perdido?- Llevo la caja en mis manos y el la observa un momento.

-No, solo preguntaron por una libreta extraviada pero ya la devolvimos (me pregunto quién habrá sido), lo siento- Le agradecemos y salimos al pasillo para pensar en otra cosa.

-Vamos a preguntar a los alumnos.

-Como haces de costumbre, es buena idea- ¿eso es una burla? No, no lo creo. Vamos al salón y le preguntamos a Violeta y Kim, pero ninguna sabe nada, luego le preguntamos a Iris en el hueco de la escalera, pero tampoco es de ayuda, al final vamos al patio y se lo informamos a Castiel, pero su ayuda es inútil.

-Ah, ¿de quién será?- suspiro y quedamos a descansar cerca de los casilleros.

-El receso ya casi termina, mejor guárdala antes de que algo le pase.

-Está bien- estábamos por entrar al salón y vimos a Alexy y Armin.- Hola chi…- antes que termine de saludarlos Alexy empuja a Armin con cara de susto y lo lleva al patio. ¿Qué le pasara? Decidimos seguir preguntando luego de clases para tener más tiempo, ahora debíamos concentrarnos en el profesor, ya que un examen se acerca. Mientras estamos en el salón deje la caja bajo mi banco, trataba de verla cada diez minutos, por si se perdiera o desapareciera de repente, creo que estoy algo precipitada con el pequeño cofre. Cuando la clase está a punto de terminar en el altavoz se escucha la vos de la directora.

-Se necesita la presencia de la señorita Ceshuky y el joven Ken en la sala de profesores de inmediato- Justo en este momento, Ken y yo nos paramos y nos dirigimos a la sala de profesores, y yo no dejo de preocuparme por la pequeña caja, al parecer nos llamaron para tener información de nuestra antigua escuela, ya que fuimos juntos sabemos bastante, pero ¿Por qué nos llaman luego de tanto tiempo de que ingresamos?

-Muchas gracias pueden retirarse- Salgo disimuladamente de la sala y ya en el pasillo corro para llegar al salón para ver si mi tesoro encontrado sigue ahí. Entro y solo esta Castiel, al parecer Ken quedo atrás, o corro demasiado rápido, veo mi escritorio y esta vacío, solo mi cuaderno.

-¡No!- grito sin darme cuenta y Castiel me mira impactado por un segundo.

-¿Qué pasa contigo?

-¿Alguien se acercó a mi escritorio? Respóndeme Castiel, o me volveré loca.

-Tranquilízate, cuando salieron todos pasaron por tu escritorio, ¿acaso robaron tu cofrecito?

-Felicitaciones, respuesta correcta, ¿ahora qué hago? (¿a adonde fue Ken?)- Me tomo la cabeza y no sé qué hacer, yo tome responsabilidad por ese cofre, de alguien es esa caja, tal vez le sea importante, debo recuperarlo. Castiel abre la puerta pero no sale, me acerco y él me detiene poniendo su mano frente mío.

-Ya se quien tiene tu tesoro.

-¿Qué? ¿De verdad?

-No lo diría si no estuviera seguro, Amber paso con Charlotte, riéndose y decían que buscaban algo para "abrirlo", ¿de qué crees que estaban hablando?

-Esa bruja rubia, iré por ella.

-No seas tonta, están buscando un sustituto de llave, pero no tienen la caja, además venían del hueco de la escalera.

-¿Podrías acompañarme?

-Déjame pensarlo- pone una cara de maldad sonriente ¿Qué está tramando?- Te ayudare, pero me deberás algo luego- lo sabía.

Ambos vamos al hueco de la escalera, Castiel está muy tranquilo, mientras que yo miro hacia todos lados alterada, ¿Cómo puede estar tan calmado? Estamos en una misión camicace. Llegamos a nuestro destino pero no vemos a Li, Castiel mira la escalera y me lleva al primer piso.

-Mira- apunta y logro ver la caja en el marco de la ventana mientras que Li se pinta con su pequeño espejo.

-¿Cómo se la sacamos? ¿Tú la distraes y tomo el cofre? o ¿yo la golpeo y tú lo tomas?

-No tienes remedio- va como si nada y la toma rápidamente, ella se da cuenta luego de unos tres segundos y nos grita, pero ya hemos bajado la escalera y nos dirigimos al pasillo- ¿Ves? Fue bastante fácil- le sonrió y Amber llega con un alambre algo doblado ¿de dónde lo habrá sacado? Castiel aún tiene la caja en sus manos.

-C-Castiel, ¿Qué haces con esa sucia caja?

-Me gustaría preguntarte lo mismo, de todos modos tú la tomaste primero- sonríe y yo me quedo muda.

-Es que, Ceshuky la tenía y creo que ella lo robó- Me apunta nerviosa, creo que es una de las cosas más estúpidas que ha dicho. Estoy a punto de contestarle pero Castiel habla antes.

-¿Cómo podría? Si esta es nuestra caja de recuerdos juntos- Me sonrojo como un tomate y casi me desmayo. Oh Castiel, mi salvador sádico. Ella queda sin palabras y se va al primer piso donde todavía está su amiga.

-C-Castiel, tu…

-Silencio, me debes una.- Me dedica una sonrisa y se va devolviéndome la caja, me quedo parada en el medio del pasillo feliz, debo agradecérselo de alguna manera, sí señor. Me voy al patio en donde me encuentro a Alexy y Ken juntos hablando.

-Ken, aquí estas, creí que te habías perdido.

-No me dicen Lysandro, Ceshuky (no seas duro con él)- Me acerco y Alexy se pone increíblemente feliz al verme, ¿Qué le pasara?

-Hola Alexy

-Hola Ceshuky- Se tira sobre mí y me abrasa muy fuerte, cuanto cariño.- Que alegría, tú tienes la cajita.

-¿Es tuya? Entonces ¿por qué me evitaste hace un rato?- Se sonroja y se rasca la nuca mirando a Ken.

-En realidad, es de Armin- dice Ken- por eso no volví al salón contigo, Alexy me rapto para decírmelo- miro confundida a ambos y Alexy se prepara para hablar.

-Ayer me encontré con Violeta e Iris porque habíamos quedado en mostrar cosas que marcaron nuestra infancia, cuando éramos pequeños, Armin y yo recibimos dos cajas así de nuestros padres para guardar cosas apreciadas, ayer iba a traer la mía, pero me equivoque y traje la de mi hermano. En vez de mostrárselo a las chicas lo guarde y dije que no había traído nada. Creí que la había perdido, pero la tenías tú, eres mi salvadora.- me vuelve a abrasar.

-Esta cajita tuvo un gran viaje- se la devuelvo y saca una llave de su bolsillo. Abre la caja y me muestra el interior.

-Este es el tesoro de Armin.- Dentro del cofre hay una consola algo vieja, parece que es la primera que ha tenido Armin, me parece tierno imaginarlo como un niño jugando con ella. Parece que la búsqueda del capitán propietario del cofre del tesoro finalizó, me alegro de que Amber no se quedara con la caja, quien sabe lo que hubiera hecho con ella. Ahora que las clases finalizaron por hoy podre ir calmada a mi casa, pero Alexy interrumpe mis planes invitándome a salir a comprar ropa. Acompañamos a Ken hasta el parque y luego nos fuimos a la tienda, mientras Alexy buscaba todo tipo de vestidos y atuendos para mí, yo hablaba con Leigh, fue divertido, lo malo fue que gaste demasiado dinero, pero no del todo fue ropa; más tarde nos fuimos al basar en donde compre un regalo de agradecimiento, luego nos separamos para que cada uno valla a su hogar a descansar de tantas compras, mientras voy camino a casa sonrió con tanta felicidad, ¡Que alegría, fui de compras con Alexy otra vez!. A lo lejos veo un conocido perro y a su dueño.

-Creí que te habías ido a tu casa, las clases terminaron hace horas jovencita.-dice mientras se detiene frente a mí, subo las bolsas de compras hasta mis hombros.

-Fui de compras con Alexy.

-Está anocheciendo, ¿te podemos acompañar?

-Claro- camina a mi lado y en el transcurso de la caminata le cuento la historia del final del cofre, aunque acepté que me acompañe su perro me sigue dando algo de miedo, pero creo que él tampoco me da confianza a mí, al final me acompaña hasta la esquina de mi casa, justo antes de despedirme recuerdo el regalo que le compre.- Oh, Castiel te compre esto como agradecimiento por haberme ayudado hoy- revuelvo entre las bolsas y lo saco sin su envoltura, es un collar con una dije en forma de guitarra de color rojo.

-Emm, lo aceptare, pero todavía me debes más.

-Está bien.- Se sorprende, tal vez pensaba que me enojaría por lo que dijo, pero luego de pensarlo, gracias a él pude recuperar el objeto apreciado de Armin, y eso vale mucho para mí. Tomo su mano y dejo el regalo en ella, la sostengo unos minutos sonrojada, hasta que el "cariñoso" perro me salta encima.- Esta bien, está bien, soltaré a tu amo.- Castiel se hecha a reír y en mi rostro crece una gran sonrisa, su risa es hermosa, nos despedimos y me dirijo a mi casa. Cuando estoy en mi cuarto suelto un pequeño grito de alegría. Hoy fue un día genial, y todo gracias a ese pequeño cofre del tesoro.

(Objetivo completo: llegar a casa feliz)

Pd: Gracias por leer…

_**Fin**_**… **


End file.
